


кино

by risowator



Series: first Fanon [4]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>те, которые не знают кто такой Сварр, могут полюбоваться на этого ублюдка </p><p> </p><p>  <img/><img/><img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	кино

**Author's Note:**

> те, которые не знают кто такой Сварр, могут полюбоваться на этого ублюдка 
> 
>  

Еще одна чертова неделя и они пришвартуются в порту Дарвина, столице Северной территории Австралии.  
Брэд взял в этот круиз доску и успел поспорить с парнями, что поймает самую долгую волну. Оставалось надеяться на хорошую погоду, а не на расплавляющее пекло, как в прошлый раз.  
Вечерами, когда все расходились по своим каютам, Брэду нравилось стоять на палубе и всматриваться в горизонт. Он представлял себя на старинном корабле, будто он, взобравшись на мачту, ищет взглядом сушу. Быть первым, кто что-то заметит. Быть одному, выполняя свои обязанности, и в то же время быть в команде. Иногда реально заебывало общение.

\- Ну что, грезишь ледниками, Айсмен?  
Подошедший Джейсон Сварр, хлопнув его по плечу, перевесился через борт и плюнул. Хорошо, что ветер не в сторону Брэда. Он слышал, как Сварр подкрадывался, но решил не подавать вида.  
\- А ты всё акул высматриваешь?  
\- Нет, брат, я ищу идею, - философски протянул Джейсон, смотря на расходящиеся от борта волны.  
По мнению Брэда, Сварр был ёбнутым на всю голову: он мнил себя кинематографистом и обещал всех прославить, если они снимутся в его кино. Правда, Брэд не видел ни одного фильма Джейсона, но был уверен, что это какой-то треш в стиле Эдвард Вуд-младший – американский режиссёр, актёр, продюсер и сценарист. Был удостоен звания «худшего режиссёра всех времён». Отвечать Сварру Брэд не стал, он продолжил смотреть на горизонт, зная, что сегодня суши все равно не увидит.

Возможно, на базе у Дарвина они пересекутся с Рэем, если их графики не разминутся. Несколько недель информационной изоляции. Они не виделись почти четыре месяца, и, может быть, не увидятся еще столько же. Не то чтобы Брэда это беспокоило, или он скучал, просто... Колберт не любил корабли – отсутствие уединения в океанском одиночестве. Ни секса, ни удовольствия от дрочки.

* * *

Самую длинную волну Брэд не поймал, и уплатой долга было обещание сняться в кино Сварра. Долгое алкогольное воздержание действует на всех морпехов одинаково – они быстро пьянеют. Им со Сварром хватило пары кружек, чтобы понять, что пора выдвигаться на поиски приключений или вдохновения, как это назвал Джейсон. Как говорится, морпехи всё делают парами: и трахаются, и приключения ищут на обе задницы. 

Они сняли двухместный номер, сняли двух шлюх, сняли еще двух шлюх, сняли всё это на видео, и на утро у них осталось еще два выходных. Было много секса и выпивки – это Брэд хорошо запомнил. Еще он понимал, если гребанное видео увидит свет до окончания их контрактов, то им настанет пиздец.  
А почему им настанет пиздец, если морпехи и шлюхи – это совершенно нормально?

* * *

Они завалились в очередной бар и Сварра, забравшегося на высокий табурет у стойки, прорвало:  
\- Всё будет эпично, - Джейсон устремил взор вдаль и самозабвенно начал рассказывать, пока Брэд его не перебил. - Мужчина и женщины. Они неотрывно следуют друг за другом, не потому, что, блять, хотят секса, а потому что они любят, каждый кого-то не того, и идут друг за другом, как, мать его, падающий с моста состав с двумя вагонами: локомотив еще пышет и перебирает колесами, но под ним уже нет рельс, как нет надежды и выхода из их ситуации. Брэд, я беру тебя на, мать твою, главную роль, ты рад? – Брэд вяло кивнул. – Я хотел бы заснять носорогов, как единороги, только массивнее. Как ты думаешь, мы бы смогли поймать кенгуру? Ты бы хотел с ними побоксировать? – Джейсон поддал кулаком по плечу Брэда, немного выпивки выплеснулось из кружки на барную стойку. Брэд смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале за рядами бутылок и думал, что был бы не против пятикратного звания секс-символа. - И будет еще мальчик, - в приятные мысли вторгся голос. - Ты знаешь, я уже нашел мальчика на роль мальчика...  
\- Рэй, заткнись.  
Сбоку стало тихо. На секунду застывший Колберт отмер и, как ни в чем не бывало, отхлебнул из кружки: - Спасибо.  
\- Скучаешь по своему парню?  
\- Ты просто пиздишь без умолку как он, - Брэд выдержал паузу: - И он не мой парень.  
\- Это видно, Брэд, - Джейсон наклонился к нему и переключил голос в положение интимно-доверительный: - Когда люди вместе - это видно...  
Колберт презрительно скосил на него глаза. "И поэтому нужно держать дистанцию, помнить об ушах и глазах, о языках, которые не выдрать не приклеить к небу, чтобы ими не трепали", - мысленно ответил он, а вслух сказал:  
\- Ты даже не знаком с Персоном.  
\- Мне про него рассказывали. Он пиздатый чувак.  
\- Я напишу письмо его матери, скажу, что в роте его хвалят, - Брэд отставил кружку и обернулся к Сварру: - А теперь объясни, какого хуя ты мне тут пиздишь, и почему я должен это выслушивать?  
Джейсон выдержал взгляд Айсмена. Он растянул губы в победной ухмылке, показывая, что знает больше, чем говорит.  
\- Ты мне должен. И еще: наши койки рядом, не забывай.  
Вот поэтому Колберт и не любил корабли. Ответить было нечего, но чувствуя, как Сварр буравит его своими темными глазами-точечками, он тихо произнес:  
\- Перестань на меня пялиться, закрой рот и найди нам тёлок.  
Джейсон хмыкнул, хлопнул его по колену и принялся дальше пиздить о своем сценарии.  
Он действительно был похож на Рэя, Брэд заметил – его типаж.

* * *

\- Брэээд, - протянул Сварр, настраивая четкость изображения. В комнате было сумрачно, горели только небольшие ночники, и света не хватало. На экране отобразилась длинная нога в перспективе: голень, колено, бедро – камера следовала за линиями тела, как если бы кто-то смотрел на спящего, не стыдясь задерживать взгляд на понравившихся местах.

Колберт развалился на большой измятой многоразовой еблей кровати. Камера Сварра полюбила его тело, его хотелось снимать с разных ракурсов, но изображение было неустойчивое – Джейсон выпил не меньше Брэда, хотя еще держался на режиссерском возбуждении, и у него стояло на картинку в объективе. У него стоит на мужика.  
\- Ты охуительно выглядишь, - сказал вслух Сварр. На такого можно, он ухмыльнулся и решил не сдерживать пьяных порывов.

Колберт просыпается, когда что-то приятное, как ласкающее прикосновение губ, проходится по его животу. Сознание возвращается, а вместе с ним и возбуждение. Еще не совсем понимая, где находится, Брэд одной рукой ловит бритую голову, зажав ее пальцами как бейсбольный мяч, а второй в однозначном жесте оттягивает резинку трусов и выпускает член. Губы против воли утыкаются в его головку, но не разжимаются.  
\- Соси, раз начал, придурок.  
\- Ублюдок.

Сварр шевелится, укладываясь поудобнее. Сбоку от Брэда раздается пластиковое скрежетание – похоже, Джейсон с камерой решил не расставаться. Брэд приподнимается убедиться в этом, а потом, словно отяжелев, медленно опускает голову на кровать, закрывая глаза. Мужики сосут лучше. Брэд одобрительно проводит ладонью по плечам и спине Джейсона. Но, кажется, Сварр неверно растолковывает это – он моментально передислоцируется, намереваясь трахнуть Колберта. 

\- Какого хуя? - Брэд прифигел, но не растерялся: он схватил Джейсона за руки, лишая опоры, подтянул на себя, а затем перекатился, накрыв собой и раздвинув его ноги. Когда встречаются два альфа-самца, всегда возникает этот чертов вопрос топа. Джейсон в итоге сдается. 

Пока Колберт шарит по полу в поисках презервативов и смазки, Сварр следит за ним через объектив.  
\- Да, детка, иди сюда и выеби меня.  
Брэд, красноречиво закатывает глаза. Не стесняясь камеры, к которой он привык за ночь, натягивает резинку и со смачным звуком выдавливает много смазки. Ему хочется сказать, что Сварр еще хуже, чем Персон, но он вовремя сдерживается.

Джейсон дрочит на камеру и когда Брэд, медленно проталкиваясь, входит, и когда, закинув его ноги себе на плечи, размашисто трахает.  
\- Я хочу потом посмотреть как твой хуй… - Джейсон не договаривает, потому что Брэд опять засаживает глубоко, но он все равно передает камеру, чтобы снять как скользкий член Колберта словно поршень ходит в его заднице.  
\- Ёбнутый оператор, - Брэд отбрасывает камеру на край кровати, рывком переворачивает Джейсона на живот. – Вставай.  
\- Я режиссер, брат, - Сварр послушно принимает нужную позу и начинает дрочить себе, краем глаза видя, что объектив направлен как раз на его член.

* * *

\- Брэд, помнишь, я обещал тебе мальчика на роль мальчика?  
\- За растление малолетних…  
\- У него своя группа и ему есть восемнадцать!  
\- Помню.  
\- Он в Австралии и я пригласил Пи Джея сюда.

Когда в номер постучали и Сварр пошел открывать, Брэд только поудобнее уселся на диване, ожидая увидеть не меньшего фрика, чем сам Джейсон. Он, в общем-то, не ошибся.  
\- Ебануться, Брэд, тебя на пару недель оставить нельзя. Где ты подцепил моего агента? – Рэй, осмотрев бардак в номере, добавил: - И когда ты успел его трахнуть? 

Лицо Айсмена больше не могло держаться на его черепе и Брэду пришлось прикрыть его рукой, пряча улыбку.  
\- Вы два самых тупых ублюдка, которых я когда-либо встречал за всю свою жизнь, - Брэд сиял как отполированная оптика. 

Сварр, кажется, так еще ничего и не понял.


End file.
